he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Melog
The Melog is a minor character from the 1985 animated series She-Ra: Princess of Power. She-Ra: Princess of Power A Melog is a creature made of mud and magic. Though it has no life of its own, it has the power to absorb the strength, skills, and abilities of anyone it touches. Shadow Weaver got the idea to conjure up a Melog from Modulok's Computer and then used a spell to call the Melog creature up from a swamp near the Fright Zone. ' ' The next step was to lure She-Ra into contact with the Melog. Shadow Weaver's elaborate plan involved hiding the Melog in the shell of a Horde Tank. As the Tank had little power of its own, it was taken go the edge of Whispering Woods in a large Horde Transport. Once She-Ra cut the tank in two using her Sword of Protection, revealing it to be a shell incapable of firing its cannon, Shadow Weaver ordered the Melog to show herself. After grappling with She-Ra for just an instant, the Melog absorbed all of the Princess of Power's strength and took on a more feminine shape. To prove her new strength, the Melog picked up the empty shell of the Horde Tank and threw it at She-Ra. The two evenly matched enemies then found themselves in a tug of war, each one pulling one half of a rope. Shadow Weaver had bigger plans for the Melog and transported her away, leaving She-Ra feeling that for the first time, she had lost a battle. She-Ra went to seek information about the Melog from Light Hope at the Crystal Castle. Meanwhile, back at the Fright Zone, the Melog was showing signs of a changing personality as she tried to make contact with an Etherian Bird. Shadow Weaver managed to lure She-Ra into yet another trap, this time in the village of Devlan. Once again, the Melog had been magically disguised by Weaver, this time as a Horde Trooper. A titanic battle ensued between the Melog and She-Ra, in which the She-Ra had everything thrown at her, including the proverbial kitchen sink. Shadow Weaver used a magical gust of wind to trap She-Ra in a force beam generator. At the same time, a young village girl who was hiding in a large urn so she could watch the fight found herself thrust into the battlefield. The Melog was ordered to grab the girl by Weaver, but She-Ra countered this demand by telling the Melog to stay away from the girl. She-Ra realized that the Melog had the same feelings as She-Ra herself and told the creature to try and find her real feelings. The Melog made up her mind, picked up the Sword of Protection and threw it at the force field that bound She-Ra. With one mighty swing of her sword, She-Ra destroyed the Force Field generator. ' ' After taking the Melog back to the Whispering Woods, She-Ra used the Power of Grayskull from her sword to free the Melog from her original form and turn her into flesh and blood. The Melog did not transform into an exact duplicate of She-Ra, but had red hair and a different voice. She-Ra invited the Melog to join the Great Rebellion. But the Melog needed some time to decide what to do with her life. She felt that first, she had to learn what it is to be alive. She wanted to go out into the world, to see people, learn things, and discover the meaning of her newly discovered feelings. She-Ra told her that once Melog had sorted out her feelings, she was welcome to return to the Rebellion. Appearances *''Enemy with My Face'' Trivia * The Melog is conceptually similar to Faker and He-Slave, but unlike them, she reforms at the end of her single appearance. * The name "Melog" is "Golem" backwards. A golem is a clay statue who is given life. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reformed Characters Category:Melog Category:Magical creatures